


A Final Adieu

by ThePaperMask



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Gen, Goodbyes, Internal Monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePaperMask/pseuds/ThePaperMask
Summary: Inspector Chelmey visits the grave of his superior, Inspector Gilbert, to talk to him and how his son, Constable Barton, is doing. He emotionally bids him farewell to move on.
Relationships: Inspector Chelmey/Inspector Gilbert
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	A Final Adieu

Durrington Cemetery was such a cheerless place to be in. The sky was in the same triste shade of dark grey, and the birds were sitting atop their twigs, judging passersby. 

It was clear this mood dragged down Chelmey. He was wandering through the cemetery, struggling to remember where _his_ grave was. _“Why’d they have to split this up in sections, and such extensive ones at that? They could’ve made this a lot simpler if you ask me…”_

After a while of searching and getting more and more frustrated with the confusing design of this spacious cemetery, Chelmey stood in front of his objective. 

> WILLIAM GILBERT
> 
> * 17th September 1899
> 
> ✟ 25th November 1958

Loving husband and father of two.

 _“Goddammit.”_ Chelmey expected to be overwhelmed by his own feelings, but not to this extent. He put down the gladiolus flower he brought. He let out a deep, heartfelt sigh and rested his hands into the pockets of his coat.

_“Morning, Gilbert. I… I decided to come visit your grave again, considering it’s the 10th anniversary of that incident.”_

Chelmey took out a picture of Gilbert with a younger Chelmey next to him, still in his Constable uniform. _“My god, you could even call me cute in that.”_ He put the picture next to the flower and took a step back to look at the grave.

_“Things have been hectic in the yard recently… a bunch of scientists have gone missing around London, and I swear that Layton is gonna be all up on my case.”_

Chelmey grabbed his pocket again. It was a copy of a list of errands he had Barton do. He let out a soft chuckle.

_“You’re sons doing good, though. See, me and Amelie never had a kid, but ever since you were gone I’ve been teaching him how to do his job well. I’m almost like a foster father... I do admit that I may be a bit hard on him sometimes, but it’s just to teach him.”_

Chelmey took out a notebook from one of his pockets.

_“I also brought you your old case notebook. Remember that time some guy tried stealing the masks from the Sutton Hoo Ship from the British Museum? Or that crazy guy that set fire to the Museum of England?”_

Chelmey sighed and put down the notebook next to the picture of Gilbert with Chelmey as well as the flower. 

_“I guess this is another goodbye. The fact they put you here of all places, 60 miles from London, makes it hard for me to come here. Which is why I’m gonna have to say goodbye. I need to move on. Maybe one day we will bring that Hawks to justice, the man responsible for the incident. He has never been brought to justice, because ‘just selling a part of a machine isn’t illegal, now is it? Now get out of my office, you pompous fop!’”_ _  
_ Chelmey sighed deeply. This was his last chance to speak to Gilbert.

 _“Goodbye, Chief. I hope you’ve found peace by now. Your son, he… he’s gonna be a fine Inspector one day.”_ _  
_


End file.
